


Кровавый Ангел

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), glassdust



Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adeptus Astartes - Freeform, Blood Angels, Blood Angels - Character - Freeform, Gen, Kitbash, Painting, Primaris - Freeform, Space Marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdust/pseuds/glassdust
Summary: Китбаш+покрас официальной игровой миниатюры.
Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Кровавый Ангел




End file.
